Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 27 (Arms and legs)
Arms and legs is the twenty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats imagine how would it be if we had eight legs, like spiders. *CHARLI pretends to be a spider. *KATHLEEN sorts different footprint sizes. *CHARLI's feet dance tap. *TIM helps the Hi-5 band to keep the rhythm of the beat. *CHARLI reports for duty and then she marches. *NATHAN and Kathleen wear a box as a belly. *CHARLI pretends to be a toy, and when someone presses a button, she flops down, but when they let the button go and she goes up. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a leprechaun (Tim) who wants to be taller and asks his parents (Kellie and Nathan) for help. Gallery Kellie S1 E27.png Charli S1 E27 1.png Kathleen S1 E27.png Charli S1 E27 2.png Tim S1 E27.png Charli S1 E27 3.png Nathan S1 E27.png Charli S1 E27 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E27.png Trivia *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play Spidy, spidy, spider Weave your web wider Crisscross, down and all around We're weaving spidy spider. Spidy, spidy, spider Weave your web wider Crisscross, down and all around We're weaving spidy spider. Spidy, spidy, spider Weave your web wider Crisscross, down and all around We're weaving spidy spider. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Feet are so neat, everybody has some feet They might be big, they might be small They might be thin bit that's not all There's one thing that I know Children's feet will always grow and grow. Feet are so neat, everybody has some feet They might be big, they might be small They might be thin bit that's not all There's one thing that I know Children's feet will always grow and grow. Feet are so neat, everybody has some feet They might be big, they might be small They might be thin bit that's not all There's one thing that I know Children's feet will always grow and grow. ;Body move #02 When my feet dance for me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like dancing feet, dancing feet, dancing feet It's like they sing when they tap Ring ding ding, slap slap slap There's nothing quite like dancing feet, dancing feet, dancing feet. When my feet dance for me I always feel so special There's nothing quite like dancing feet, dancing feet, dancing feet It's like they sing when they tap Ring ding ding, slap slap slap There's nothing quite like dancing feet, dancing feet, dancing feet. ;Making music One, two, three, four Listen to the beat Feel it move to your feet One, two, three, four Marching to the beat. One and a-two, a-three, four Listen to the beat Feel it move to your feet One, two, three, four Marching to the beat. One and a-two and a-three and a-four Listen to the beat Feel it move to your feet One and a-two and a-three and a-four Walking to the beat. One, two, three, four Listen to the beat Feel it move to your feet One, two, three, four Marching to the beat. One, two, three, four Listen to the beat Feel it move to your feet One, two, three, four Marching to the beat. One, two, three, four One, two, three, four One, two, three, four One, two, three, four... ;Filler song Move Your Body ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Shapes in space I've got a box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom I've got a box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Box your belly with me, Kathleen. Come, walk your box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom (Walk your legs) Come, walk your box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Walk your belly with us, with us. Come, dance your box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom (Dance your legs) Come, dance your box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Dance your belly with us, with us. Come, spin your box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom (Move your legs) Come, spin your box belly Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Spin your belly with us, with us. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Oh, I'm a little leprechaun I'm short, I'm short, that's me But if I was very tall How happy I would be. Oh, I'm a little leprechaun I'm short, I'm short, that's me But if I was very tall How happy I would be. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about arms Category:Ep about spiders Category:Ep about spiderwebs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about belly Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about buttons Category:Ep about leprechauns Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about measuring